A Prisoner in the Past
by Dragonboy24
Summary: Rated PG-13 for violence. To defeat Eggman, Sonic and Tails must get the Shadow from 52 years ago. However, things turn out to be horribly wrong...
1. It begins

A Prisoner in the Past 

It Begins… 

===========================================================================

"Muzhuahahahahahahauhauhshahah!…"

"If he laughs like that for one more second I will-" Sonic was whispering to Tails, his voice seething with rage. The animal duo were running away from the Toy Factory in which they had found Eggman.

"Sssshhhhh," Tails whispered to Sonic, "If Boiled Egg hears us he'll kill us both!!" Still running, they both turned back to see Eggman's "Created Creature." It was about 50 feet tall, and it had a giant microphone, so that his laugher could be heard for miles. Most of the thing was black, however it had these little paintings of eggs all over it.

The menacing thing, however, was the head. It was painted pink, with paintings of flowers. But don't let it's color fool you. The thing had dagger sharp, five foot tall spikes for hair. It's eyes were painted blood red, so that "Emperor Eggie" could see out, but nobody could see him (In fact, he's making funny faces at Sonic and Tails right now.) It's nose, was, well, a nose. The dull teeth inside it's movable mouth was able to shoot homing missles which could break the speed of sound. And the giant mustache wiggled every now and then.

"Hey 'Emperor Eggie!'" Sonic called out, nearly tripping on a rock.

The microphone boomed out in a rather child-like voice: "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"You know, you should go on a diet sometime, I know a teacher that could help you, Ivo!"

"WWWWWWHHHHAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! A diet!?! Plus nobody calls me be my first name."

" Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Your ugly, just like your mum."

"Now wait just second-"

"You know its true Ivo."

"*Sniff* But my mother used to read me bed time stories. To be, or not to be, that is the question. If to be evil, then YES! She would also read me Romeo and Juliet…"

"Psst! Tails?" Sonic whispered so that nobody could hear him.

"What?"

"I need you to stall him."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" With that, Sonic stopped with a screeching halt. When Created Creature ran past he grappled the back of it.

'This would be much easier if we had Knuckles.' Sonic thought with fury, making him almost off the robot. 'But NNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!! He just had to go on that date with Rouge. If I were him I'd go for Tikal…'

Sonic could hear Tails's muffled voice: " Yeah I like eggs too….."

' Well at least Tails is having a good time.'

The blue-furred hedgehog kept on until he came to the spikes. 'Darn.'

He climbed around Created Creature until he was climbing on the chest. From there Sonic kept on climbing up. He eventually got to the mouth.

Timing his jump just right, he jumped straight up when the mouth was closed.

'Phew! So far so good.'

Once over the mustache and nose (the mustache wiggled when Sonic was on it, almost causing Sonic to fall to his death.) Sonic came to the blood-shoot eyes. He carefully climbed around and above it. When above the eyes, Sonic turned himself upside down.

"Rah!" Sonic said, punching the glass, causing it shatter on Eggman.

" And so then he said 'You stole my-'" Eggman said just before the glass broke on him. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" he yowled with pain.

"That's it Eggie," Sonic dropped into the control room, with confidence is his voice. "It is all over now."

"SSONNIICC!" he could hear Tails's voice, just a faint whisper.

"I'll be right down Tails."

"Okay."

" No, this isn't over." Eggman barked, holding his face with his hands. He used his left hand to push a red button. 

"NO!" Sonic yelled.

5.…….4.……..3.…….2.………..1..…BOOM!

The Explosion's force catapulted them into the air, all three of them screaming….

===========================================================================

How did you like it? I'll be gone for a few days so don't expect me to update immediately. Bye!


	2. The Ultimate Mistake

Note: Sorry I took so long. 

A Prisoner in the Past

The Ultimate Mistake

===========================================================================

It had been three days since Created Creature exploded. Sonic and Tails were inside of Tails's Workshop, trying to build a time machine. "Um…would you mind explaining the plan one more time to me? Please?"

Tails sighed. "When we were thrown off by the explosion, didn't ya notice something? Created Creature was not dismembered in any way! This means that, for once, Boiled Egg is too powerful. According to my calculations-" "Get to the point Tails!" Sonic said, dazzled.

"Fine, fine, grumpo. Basically we would need us, Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge, etc. to help! That, and including Shadow for maximum strength. However, Shadow is STILL on vacation in Ark. How he could take a vacation there, I do not know. Remember last time we interrupted his vacation in the refrigerator? I don't even want to talk about it. So now, using my almost finished time machine, we will go back to 1952 in Ark. We will get that Shadow to help us defeat Created Creature. Any questions?" By this time Sonic had fallen asleep. "Hm, you would make a nice specimen. You just go ahead and sleep. I'll finish this thing BY MYSELF!" Sonic did not wake up.

A few hours later…

"Hey Sonic wake up."

"UHH. My brain is all itchy."

"Can you guess why?"

"Hhhhmmm…hey! I know the plan!"

"I programmed it into your brain. Come on wake up, its ready. Did you ever know I like eggs?" With that, they both step into the time machine, "Tail." A huge blinding flash came about, and within seconds they inside the Space Colony Ark. It look much newer than the last time they had seen the to-be-abanded place.

"I think I hear Shadow." Sonic said, listening to the muffled voice of a certain black hedgehog. When they crept closer, they could make out something like this: "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." They could also hear Maria singing along. 

"Come on, lets go." Tails said nervously. As soon as they took another step, what look like about 50 robot s dropped down from the ceiling.

"Here, take this!" Tails said yelling over the noise. He threw a pistol to Sonic.

"What are these for!" Sonic screamed, catching the gun.

"Use it to defend yourself! We might not have to fight them in the future!" Tails started shooting all over the place. "And the best thing is, we have unlimited ammo!" "Cool!" Sonic replied, starting the gunfight.

Meanwhile, in the next room…

"…And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Shadow was singing for Maria, who said she loved his singing. "You should get your own CD!" she said, clapping her hands. "Thanks! Okay, here is another one. A ME O YA CLARA WA FEX FAQYEX YA NOMSD-" Shadow boomed in an extremely deep voice.

"Wait. I think I hear something. I'll go check it out."

"No. I'll go with you."

"Well…okay. Come on."

Back in the next room…

Sonic and Tails had destroyed almost all the robots. There was only one left. "Do you mind if I do this one?" Tails asked.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Tails shot at the robot. It was all just a big blur (Not a blue one.) The robot jumped out of the way. "Oops."

Tails aimed at the robot, which was standing right in front of a door. At the same exact time Tails pulled the trigger, the one and only Maria came out of the door. 

The bullet went right through the robot and shot Maria.


	3. Shadow's Rage

A Prisoner in the Past

Shadow's Rage

===========================================================================

Shadow looked down at the motionless Maria. He looked up, and saw Sonic with a gun in his hand. 'The fox-boy also has one,' Shadow thought. 'He would not have shot her.' Shadow then leaped off his feet, put his face to his hands, and left the room.

"That was weird." Tails said.

"Come on, we still have to ask for help. Hey! I still know the plan!

"Are you crazy? He'll kill us both!"

"We've got to try."

They nudged closer to the door, baby step by baby step. When they finally creaked opened the door, Tails gasped.

What they saw before them was Professor Gerald, laying face flat on the ground. He had a knife in his back. Shadow then seemingly jumped out of nowhere, his twitching eyes cold murder, his mouth a mantic smile. But he did not aim for Sonic. Instead he lunged at the knife. Sonic and Tails stood motionless.

Shadow then took the knife out of Gerald's back, the dirk stained with blood, his laughter an insane one. His entire body twitching, with the knife in his sweating left hand, he lunged at Sonic. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sonic screamed, and jumped out of the way, missing death. Tails tried Shadow by grabbing his arm, but Shadow meekly pushed him away.

"It's that blue hedgehog I'm after." Shadow managed to say.

"Listen would you do me a favor?"

"Like kill the hedgehog?"

'Phew. Tails is good at stalling.' Sonic thought, and without another word, Sonic crept behind Shadow, trying to snatch the dirk out of Shadow's hands.

"No, I mean something different."

"Like singing?"

"Umm…yeah! Sing something!"

"A ME O LA CLARA…"

While Shadow was singing, Tails said: "I will be in front row seats!" In an orange blur, Tails zoomed to Sonic, who was very close to stealing the knife out of Shadow's hand.

"Psst." Sonic did not hear, over Shadow deep and loud voice, for he was covering his hand to his ear. Tails tapped Sonic on the shoulder. Having caught Sonic's attention, he slowly made way to Tail. Sonic got the idea and followed him.

"QWJENHT FERYT GHASQUDXEZST GJPOLSJM. MEMAY…"

Once they made there way to Tail they got inside. 'Tails is turning some freaky looking' knobs' Sonic thought. 'I should distract loud mouth over here.'

"Yo, quit singin' that song and come and make me breakfast!" Sonic cried.

"No!" Tails said, covering Sonic's mouth. But he didn't make it.

"HYAK NHR-……" Shadow stopped singing and looked around, blade still in left hand. His first sight was Sonic. "HEY!" Shadow lunged at the time machine.

"Opps." Sonic said, and he covered his mouth. "Tails, activate this thing already!"

"I'm trying!" Tails said looking at a bar that was halfway full.

"We disappeared in a flash last time. Whats taking it so long?" Sonic behind him. Shadow was getting closer by the second.

"Each time we use it, it runs out of fuel!"

"You know better than that!"

"Well somebody fell asleep on the job!"

"You are right. It was you!"

"Eventually," Tails continued on. "the time machine will completely run out of fuel. We would than be stuck in that time period." The bar was almost full.

"oOOHHHh. What does this button do?" Sonic reach out for a button.

"Good thinking." Tails said. When Sonic pressed the button, the door closed. Shadow made his way to the time machine, stomping it with the dirk, creating dents and markings all over it.

In a bright flash, the time machine zapped backed to 2004. When the door opened, they were in a very different place…


	4. Rules of Distruction

A Prisoner in the Past

Rule of Destruction

===========================================================================

When Sonic and Tails arrived at the year 2004, everything was different. Rain and lighting consumed the place, the sky a dark purple. Besides the weather itself, there were slaves everywhere. Most of them were holding and walking with acmes (for no apparent reason, as far as Tails could see.) Others were writing the same sentence on a chalk over and over again. Sonic looked around. Each slave was guarded by a robot. What all the people were saying was inaudible. "Hey looky, there's Knuckles!" Sonic cried out, running to him.

"Knuckles what the hell happened?!?" Sonic said, making sure the robot's back was turned.

"SS,,…….ssSSsed."

"While you and Rouge were on a date, we had the most horrifying trip EVAH!" Shadow was-"

"yYYyYyeeeeEesss………………………..ssssShydEdcw…..Shdew…SHODAW!"

All of the sudden, Knuckles's robot guard turned around and whipped Knuckles with ferocity indescribable. Light struck without thunder, missing Sonic by an inch. _I wonder what "SHODAW!" means, _Sonic thought. _It could be……. naw._ A robot appeared out of nowhere (literally) and started whipping Sonic. _This_ SMACK _place _SMACK _is _SMACK _insane!_

Meanwhile…

Tails had put together pieces of this mess, like a jigsaw puzzle. _All of the slaves are calling their master "WODAHS!" or "SHODAW!" _Tails thought. _Then that could only mean one thing………_ Tail's head shot up in the air, for he knew who it was. Emperor Shadow. It all made perfect sense. Shadow wanted revenge. He wanted something. ANYTHING. When Shadow was trying to break Tail, he knew it was a time machine. For it said in huge golden letters: "TIME MACHINE." _ Stupid Sonic doesn't do anything._ Shadow waited and waited. Until one day, the GUN robots came. But since I shot Maria, I have disrupted the timeline, now Shadow destroyed the robots and left the ARK. And since both Maria Grandpa Egg are dead, then that means there is no Eggman. There never has been. So Shadow created an Empire. And waited for me.

Tails kept on exploring this humid land, certain that he would find Shadow somewhere. Both tails shot up in the air. He started running.

Meanwhile…

SMACK SMACK SMACK Sonic was not having the time of his life. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He curled up and spun around in place, destroying the robot. _Hey, wait a minute. Don't I have guns?_

Meanwhile…

Tails was almost there.

Five minutes later…

Tails was there. He was standing in front of the Master Emerald Shrine. He walked up the jagged steps. Lightning struck directly on top of the shrine, which was where the Mastered Emerald sat calmly, doing absolutely nothing.

"Ah Fox Boy. I remember you. Where is Blue Hegdhog?" a voice came from inside the shrine, the sun setting so that the figure had an orange fringe around it.

"W-Who's there?" Tails stammered.

"I thought you were smarter than that." Tails was playing along. He knew the figure was Shadow. At the right time, he would steal the Master Emerald while Shadow wasn't looking.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I am Emperor Eggi- Uh, I mean Shadow. I like the name the name 'Eggie' better.

"Why have you done this, Shadow? "

". . . Revenge."

"For whom?"

"That measly blue hedgehog," Shadow cracked his knuckles. "He had a gun. He didn't even defend himself. A coward.

"Anything else?"

". . . . .. .No. You were there, I don't have to say it. What was that blue hedgehog's name?"

"The only reason you did this is to get revenge on Maria. Is that true?"

"WHAT WAS THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG'S NAME?" Shadow voice boomed, deeper than when he had song that song. Lightning struck (again).

". . . Donic."

"Thank you. For telling me Donic's name, you get a little surprise. A present." Shadow clapped his hands twice, that evil smirk on his face. The sun was almost gone. Right above Shadow, rose the menacing figures of The Biolizard and Perfect Chaos.

===========================================================================

Sorry about the long wait. Again. But from on, expect new chapters much more often. Oh, and Dr. Hannah, Burner the Echidna, WhiteFlower200 and CaptainJaneSparrow, thanks for reviewing.


	5. Elements of Torture

Hey! Sorry I didn't update for a while since that last chapter. My family, including CaptainJaneSparrow, got a brand new german shepard! He is approximately 8 weeks old and his name is Jack. Cool, huh? Even so, I'll try to update as much as possible.

A Prisoner in the Past

Elements of Torture

===========================================================================

"Ya know, I may be the world's most smartest hedgehog." Sonic looked around proudly. The place was now a ruined disaster. It was in shambles! Almost all of robots were down. _This way "Wodahs" will fall underneath our hands! It's perfect genius! _Sonic looked around once more. _But what about the plan? I'll I did was kill every single living thing in this wasteland. Oh poor Tails! He must be old, bald, and alone…_

Meanwhile…

Tails stood face to face with the biolizard. "Yy--yy--o-o--u d-d-on-'t w-wan-n-t t-ti d-do thi-is." Tails was truly frightened this time.

"Oh?" Shadow said, raising an eyebrow.

"No you want Donic!"

"I suppose your right," Shadow said in a southern accent. "I supposed I wouldn't have come down here from Mizzizzippi."

The biolizard went to attack Tails, but the two-tailed fox was too quick.

"Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Gugetgasw, Dertyuoiy!" Perfect Chaos was saying something to the biolizard.

"No, both of you, down. Down, boy down!" Shadow's accent minimized. Both beast sat down and whimpered and wined.

"Sorry about that," Shadow said. "But you have engaged my federal services, your majesty," Shadow's eyes squinted. "Just tell me, where can I find this hedgehog?"

Meanwhile…

Sonic apparently forgot to finish one robot. E-01-Omega. Both of them were using guns. Omega, however, was using an arm cannon. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill…" "Sheesh, what a show." Sonic aimed for the voice box. Gunshots filled the arena. In bullet time, the bullets leaving behind a trail, it hit the voice center.

"Does not compute. Illogical!" Omega ran away.

"Yeah I know, you shouldn't be able to talk." Sonic scratched his head, and turned around to find…

Meanwhile…

"Yahooooooooooooooo!" Tails was having the time of his life. He was on the head of Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos himself was flying high in the sky, looking for "Donic."

"I wanna fly high, yeah…"

"Tails, open your eyes and shut the yap."

"Sorry." Tails turned to look at grave sun set.

"Now, sit down and help me find Donic."

"Um, Shadow?"

"What?"

"I have a confession to make."

Well, spit it out!"

"That blue hedgehog's name is not Donic."

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Like a cat, swiftly and quickly, Shadow turned around and hissed. He grabbed Tails, strangled him, and held him on Perfect Chaos. Tails looked down. The ground below them spelled "DOOM" (literally.)

"Now do you do you want to fly high? Huh?" Shadow tightened his grip.

Tails was about to die if he didn't do something. He looked around. He saw a blue blur and some huge robot. He pointed to that direction.

"Very good. You get to live to live. Perfect Chaos!!!!!" Shadow gently put Tails down on Perfect Chaos's head, and loosened his grip.

"Herjiyt?"

"I want to ask Tails something before we land." No response. _Well, do it you bone head!_ Perfect Chaos thought. "What is Donic's real name?"

"Gulp Sonic."

"Hm, Lie Detector says you are doing the truth. He never lies," Shadow said. "Chaos, swoop down!"

Just as he did so, Sonic turned around.

Meanwhile…

Sonic turned around to find Shadow. Shadow threw a rope to tie Sonic's hands. He then jumped on top of Sonic, and spinned jumped in the air to land in front him. Shadow appeared to be wearing a cape, hat, and boots. He also had a sword.

"Now ye hedgehog," Shadow said, waving the sword around as if threatening Sonic. "Pray for mercy from…Shadow! In Boots!"

===========================================================================

Heh, I think I ate a bit too much sugar while waching Shrek 2! Bye!


End file.
